Omi
Omi - główny protagonista seriali animowanych Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów i Kroniki Xiaolin; osierocony mnich buddyjski wyróżniający się niskim wzrostem; Smok Wody w trakcie szkolenia. Historia Jego rodzina jest nieznana. W odcinku Miasto Omiego została ujawniona część prawdy o nim, gdy Jack Spicer przy pomocy Wuyi i Hannibala Roya Fasolki stworzył fałszywą rodzinę: Hannibal Roy Fasolka użył Shen Gong Wu przeobrażacza, by przemienić jackboty - roboty Jacka Spicera - we wszystkich krewnych Omiego. Okazało się, że pochodzi z ubogiej chińskiej rodziny rolników, przez którą został przypadkowo sprzedany jako Grejpfrut, oraz że ma nazwisko Glut. Omi od najmłodszych lat był wychowywany przez klasztor Shaolin. Pod okiem mistrza Funga szkolił się w różnych stylach walki, żyjąc ze świadomością, iż kiedyś zostanie Smokiem Wody. Ma bardzo nikłe pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje poza klasztorem Shaolin, często myli też powiedzonka używane przez jego kolegów. Przez swoją szczerość i naiwność, a także zarozumiałość często wpada w poważne kłopoty. Zadebiutował w odcinku Podróż Tysiąca Mil, od którego zaczęła się jego przygoda, gdy mistrz Fung zapoznał go z nowymi uczniami Xiaolinu - byli nimi Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko i Clay Bailey. Był obiektem szczególnego zainteresowania Chase'a Younga, który w odcinku Osąd Omiego zdołał podstępem przeciągnąć Omiego na stronę Heylinu, a następnie w odcinku Ratowanie Omiego uwięzić go w ciele lwiątka, jednak przyjaciele Omiego uratowali go. Charakterystyka Omi jest niezwykle ufny i naiwny. Nie wyobraża sobie, że ktoś mógłby chcieć kłamać. Jest szlachetny i uczciwy, i głęboko wierzy, że każdy człowiek na ziemi taki jest (nawet Jack Spicer). Jest perfekcjonistą i wszelkie porażki głęboko go przytłaczają. Jego ulubioną formą odpoczynku jest ciężki trening. Jego najpoważniejszą wadą jest olbrzymia zarozumiałość i arogancja. Omi uważa się za najlepszego, najmądrzejszego, najsilniejszego i najsprytniejszego ze Smoków, przez to uznaje, że to on jest przywódcą całej grupy. Swoim wywyższaniem się drażni Raimunda, który w odwecie nabija się z młodego mnicha. To niezwykle oddany przyjaciel, nie znosi kłótni w grupie. Chciałby pomagać każdemu – nawet swoim największym wrogom. Ciężko mu też uwierzyć w złe intencje kogoś, kogo zna – na przykład niemal do ostatniej chwili naiwnie wierzy, że Raimundo tylko udaje zdrajcę. Nie przejmuje się swoimi brakami w wiedzy o świecie, sukcesywnie je uzupełniając. Omi jest zawsze zapatrzony w to co robi a na inne rzeczy nie zwraca uwagi. Często nie rozumuje zanim coś zrobi, widać to w odcinku "Czas po czasie" albo "Wejście smoka". Cechy charakteru Omiego: * szlachetny * uczciwy * bardzo naiwny i ufny * sympatyczny * wytrwały * cierpliwy * zarozumiały * samochwały * sprawiedliwy Omi, jak każdy ze Smoków, ma swoje ulubione miejsca, przedmioty, zajęcia. Przede wszystkim uwielbia ciężkie treningi oraz dążenie do udoskonalania się. Nawet w czynności tak prozaicznej, jak mycie podłogi stara się być najlepszym. Uwielbia trudne wyzwania. Ceni sobie porządek i wiedzę. * Ulubione Shen Gong Wu: Kula Tornami, Broń Shimo, Czar Kaijin, Kryształowe Okulary, Latarnia Sun Chi * Ulubione zajęcie: ciężki trening * W wolnym czasie: jeśli akurat nie trenuje, uwielbia odkrywać "tajemnice świata" (oddaje się np. lekturze XIV-wiecznego tomu "o białogłowach") Omi nie cierpi, a wręcz nienawidzi kłótni w grupie oraz przygnębienia u innych osób. Stara się zawsze wtedy jakoś pomóc, co jednak wychodzi mu z miernym skutkiem. Nie cierpi kłamstwa, zaś fakt, że został oszukany za każdym razem go przygnębia. Nie lubi także wiewiórek, a jedna z nich, Mimiko, ukazuje się nawet, jako jego największy lęk. * Czego nie znosi u innych: kłamstwa i nieuczciwości * Czego nie znosi u siebie: błędów * Największy lęk: wiewiórka Mimiko Umiejętności Omi posiada liczne umiejętności, pomagające mu przede wszystkim w walce. Jest niezwykle zwinny i szybki, posiada spory potencjał i olbrzymią wolę walki. Jego umiejętności to: * doskonale opanowane style walki, m.in. kung-fu * magia wody, lodu i pary (wodnej) * Instynkt Tygrysa – ciężka do opanowania umiejętność, polegająca na przewidywaniu najbliższej przyszłości z drobnych przesłanek. Wymaga wielkiego skupienia i rozwiniętej intuicji. Jak każdy ze Smoków, Omi zna także kilka specyficznych technik, które może wykonać tylko on. Techniki * Woda (Water) – wykorzystując moc swojego żywiołu, Omi staje się nieco silniejszy i szybszy. * Cios Tornado (Tornado Strike) – wodne mini-tornado, służące głównie do niewielkich ataków. Mocniejsze niż zwykłe ciosy wzmocnione mocą wody. W późniejszych etapach Omi potrafi nie tylko kontrolować wodę, ale również ją wytwarzać. * Cios Tsunami (Tsunami Strike) – ulepszona i mocniejsza wersja "Ciosu Tornado", wykorzystująca wodę w różnoraki sposób. Sprawdza się zarówno w ofensywie, jak i defensywie. * Lód (Ice) – dodanie tego zwrotu do któregokolwiek z ataków powoduje, że woda zamienia się w lód. Omi potrafi to dopiero po zostaniu Adeptem Shaolin. * Figura Czterech Smoków (Dragon X-Kumei Formation) – mogą ją wykonać tylko Adepci. Do jej stworzenia potrzebna jest cała grupa. Technika ta polega na utworzeniu specjalnej figury, która zwiększa siłę i moc całej czwórki lub też pozwala lepiej się bronić. * Potęga Heylin – Woda (Heylin Power – Water) – cios wody, ulepszony o moc Heylinu. * Potęga Heylin – Lód (Heylin Power – Ice) – cios lodu, ulepszony o moc Heylinu. Tworzy lodowe pazury. * Para – dodanie tego zwrotu do któregokolwiek z ataków powoduje, że woda zamienia się w parę. Omi potrafi to dopiero po zostaniu wojownikiem Wudai. * Wudai Neptun (Wudai Neptun) – ulepszony cios Wody. * Wudai Figury Czterech smoków (formacja Oriona) – Mogą wykonać ją tylko Wojownicy Wudai stają sie czarni.Ta formacja jest silniejsza od Figury Czterech Smoków * Ciosy Kung Fu (Kung-Fu Strikes) * Wudai Żelazny Cios- wszyscy uderzają i ich moc jest ogromna. Broń Wudai W odcinku Skarb Ślepego Szermierza zdobył przypominającą lodową pałkę broń shimo, która po wezwaniu zmienia się w upragniony przez Omiego przedmiot (przeważnie jest to broń, np. maczuga). W odcinku Wu zyskało moc? dostał od Mistrza Funga Czar Kajjin zwiększający jego moc wody oraz moc broni Shimo. Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Xiaolin – pojedynku mistrzów Kategoria:Bohaterowie Xiaolin – pojedynku mistrzów Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kronik Xiaolin Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kronik Xiaolin Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie